suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Staff of Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise
This article is a list of all staff members credited for the development of the video game Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise. Principle staff * Yoshifumi Hashimoto – producer * Haruki Nakayama – executive producer * Yashuhiro Wada – executive producer * Shinji Motoki – assistant producer * Takashi Miyamoto – illustration * Kumihiko Watanabe – logo design, software manual and guidebook design (Wa's Works Design) * Nobuhiko Sagara – software manual and guidebook text * Ren Yamazaki – guidebook illustration * SUDA51 – supervision European version staff * Louis Lamarre – MMV localisation producer * Higashino Takeo – MMV localisation producer * Martin Defries – Rising Star Games executive producer * Sarah Leus – development coordinator * Tomio Kanazawa – senior producer * Matthew Edwards – sales manager * Richard Barclay – marketing * Louise Barker – marketing * Tyrone Walcott – marketing * Yen Hau – marketing * Chris McCole – finance manager * Helen Neves – software manual Original game staff * Kazuhisa Watanabe – system program * Tetsuya Nakazawa – effect program * Satoshi Kawakami – scenario program * Akihiko Ishizaki – background modeler * Akira Ueda – background modeler * Rika Kurokawa – character modeler * Takashi Miyamoto – illustration * Masafumi Takada – sound track * SUDA51 – director Soundtrack * Erik Satie – Gymnopedie#1 * George Gershwin – Summertime, 's Wonderful, I Love You, Rhapsody in Blue, An American in Paris, Someone to Watch Over Me, Cuban Overture, I Got a Rhythm * Claude Debussy – Arabesques#1, Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune, Children's Corner, La fille aux cheveux de lin, Clair de Lune * Maurice Ravel – Bolero, Pavane pour une infante défunte, * Scott Joplin – The Entertainer * Robert Schumann – Träumerei * Johann Sebastian Bach – Air in G Production staff h.a.n.d. staff * Naohiro Ninomiya – production director * Tatsuya Fujimoto – planner * Takeshi Koide – planner * Kenzo Mizohata – programmer * Yu Mutou – programmer * Hideaki Nakano – programmer * Toru Nikaido – programmer * Tomoyuki Takita – programmer * Aya Kanabi – graphic designer * Keiko Kato – graphic designer * Hayato Hasunuma – graphic designer (Hyde) * Hiroaki Izutsu – graphic designer (Hyde) * Toshinori Kado – graphic designer (Hyde) * Tomoyuki Shimokoshi – graphic designer (Hyde) * Yayoi Inomata – test player * Yoshiaki Kawamura – test player * Teruaki Matoba – development manager * Toshinori Imata – development manager * Yukihiro Akashi – development manager * Satoshi Mikami – development manager GhM staff ;Anata no Tameni II * Masafumi Takada – composer * Jun Fukuda – guitar * Masaki Tsujino – poetry reading ;Welcome to Lospass II * Masafumi Takada – composer * Jun Fukuda – guitar * Jun Fukuda – sound edit for Nintendo DS * Etsuko Ichikawa – sound edit for Nintendo DS * Hiroyuki Koyano – sound edit for Nintendo DS * Masafumi Takada – sound director * Satoshi Kawakami – adviser * Akihiko Ishizaka – adviser * Ren Yamazaki – adviser Special thanks * Hideyuki Mizutani * Yoshihisa Oobuchi * Takuhiro Goto * Minako Tanaka * Chiyo Hirose * Stay Gold Music Publishing Inc. Category:Staff of Flower, Sun, and Rain: Murder and Mystery in Paradise